


Un guía muy solicitado

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Un insensato sentinel sin guía quiere a Danny.





	Un guía muy solicitado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timestamp IV: Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273403) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

El vehículo utilitario deportivo paró en seco ante el aislado bungaló, seguido de cerca por una Harley-Davidson Cross Bones que derrapó justo detrás. Chin bajó como un rayo de la moto, justo a tiempo para detener a Steve mientras éste abría la puerta y saltaba de su vehículo con la intención homicida de entrar directamente en la casa. El más alto gruñó e intentó librarse del otro, con el firme propósito de reclamar a su guía.

─¡Steve! ¡Steve! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte! ¡Usa tus sentidos! ¡Asegúrate de que no sea una emboscada o que no haya una bomba trampa! ¡Si te hirieran, ¿cómo ayudarías a Danny?!

Y tal como había esperado, el más alto vaciló ante la mención de su guía desaparecido, y se detuvo en seco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, extendiendo su oído por el camino de tierra hasta la casa, tratando de hallar desesperadamente a su guía. Chin fue soltando el agarre que tenía en sus brazos al sentirlo refrenarse a sí mismo, pero se mantuvo listo para afrontarlo en caso de ser necesario.

De repente, Steve agachó el rostro, soltó un sonido grave y los hombros, tensos, empezaron a temblarle. A Chin le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de que Steve se estaba riendo. Con incertidumbre, vio como esta vez McGarrett levantaba la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigía con confianza a la casa. Chin lo siguió y a unos pocos pasos de la puerta con mosquitera de la entrada, por fin se dio cuenta de por qué Steve se había relajado de repente, al oír la fuerte voz de Danny en una de sus famosas diatribas.

─¡Tío, eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que iba a dejar a _mi_ sentinel y unirme a un tonto del culo como tú?! ¡Porque ya te lo digo yo, amigo, no sólo eres un idiota, también eres muy feo! ¡¿De verdad creías que iba a haber alguna clase de química con un pendejo como tú, teniendo a McGarrett?! ¡Está claro que estás loco! ¡Hablo en serio, ¿lo has visto?! ¡¿Al modelo de la GQ de esta infernal isla repleta de piñas?! ¡Quizá tendría que patearte la cabeza un par de veces, seguro que sería mucho más efectivo que la patada que acabo de darte en los huevos! ¡Y ahora, te lo preguntaré de forma amable _una vez más_ , ¿dónde está mi teléfono?!

Pudieron verlo a través de la puerta, mientras daba vueltas alrededor del hombre que yacía gimiendo a sus pies, acurrucado en posición fetal, agarrándose con las manos la entrepierna. Danny estaba claramente ileso y en completo control de la situación. Agitaba las manos en el aire y reñía al que había querido ser su secuestrador, con indignación en la voz, subiendo y bajando el tono en la familiar cadencia de un discurso totalmente al estilo Williams.

McGarrett entró empujando la puerta, sonriendo enormemente, y se apoyó sobre un hombro de manera casual, cruzando los brazos y mirando a su guía de forma sugestiva.

─¿Así que un modelo de la GQ? ─inquirió.

Con un sobresalto, Danny se volvió para enfrentarse a ambos, con el rostro coloreado al darse cuenta de que había sido escuchado. Pero cubrió rápidamente la vergüenza con bravatas, señalando con un dedo acusadoramente a su sentinel.

─¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado aquí encerrado con este estúpido gilipollas? ¡Me ató y me metió en el maletero de su coche, Stephen! ¡Y además ha arruinado mi mejor camisa! ¡La que me dio Grace para el día del padre! ¡Pensé que...!

Pero paró de hablar cuando su sentinel empezó a acercársele con los ojos entrecerrados y lo cogió suavemente del codo y le levantó el brazo para examinarle las marcas rojas de las muñecas. Luego se le oscurecieron aún más los ojos cuando vio abierta su camisa, revelando parte del vello rubio de su pecho, y se volvió gruñendo de pura rabia hacia el joven sentinel que permanecía gimiendo y hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con toda la intención de patearlo de ahí al otro barrio. Pero se encontró con que Danny no compartía su opinión a ese respecto, algo que le hizo saber plantándose firmemente frente a él antes de que Steve pudiera tocar al otro sentinel.

─¡Oh, no, ni hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra matarlo! ¡Chin, llévatelo de aquí ahora mismo! Esto... ¡Steve y yo necesitamos discutir sobre el adecuado procedimiento policial!

Danny gruñó por el esfuerzo de mantener ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su enfurecido sentinel, empujándolo hacia atrás, contra la pared más cercana, usando la envergadura de sus hombros y la sorprendente fuerza de la que disponía, reteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Chin pudiera esposar y llevarse a Dwayne Clark fuera del alcance de los ojos asesinos del moreno.

Steve estaba totalmente decidido a matar al pobre infeliz que había osado no sólo secuestrar a su guía, sino también _herirlo_ , cuando unas fuertes y callosas manos lo agarraron del rostro, atrayéndolo hacia abajo en un profundo y húmedo beso, distrayéndolo ágilmente con la caricia y el sabor de su guía, así como Danny había querido. El moreno dejó de forcejear y agarró con ambos brazos la esbelta cintura del más bajo y comenzó a devolver el beso con pasión, tan concentrado en reclamar a su guía que apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Chin sacó de la casa a toda prisa a su «víctima».

Danny jadeó cuando Steve tomó el control del beso, adueñándose de su boca y besándolo salvajemente, dejándole los labios enrojecidos y con una sensación de hormigueo. Y luego le levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para empezar a acariciarle con la nariz y los labios la garganta, respirando su olor, mordisqueándolo y besando la piel a su paso, y completando con sus grandes manos el intento de Clark de rasgarle la camisa, para explorar la piel bajo ella y juguetear con los pequeños pezones rosados. Danny deslizó las manos sobre los hombros del otro y trató, aunque débilmente, de alejarlo, resollando mientras Steve castigaba todos sus puntos erógenos con los labios y sus perversos dientes afilados. Pero de alguna manera encontró el aliento suficiente para hablar.

─Steve... ¡Eh, Steve, para! ¡Para! La policía llegará en cualquier momento... ¡Maldita sea, Stephen! ¡Eh, oye! ¡Que me escuches!

─Él te ha _tocado_ , Danno. Puso sus manos sobre ti. Te ha hecho daño. Nadie puede tocarte excepto yo. ¡Nadie! ─gruñó McGarrett acariciándole el rubio cabello con una mano y agarrándolo de la cintura con la otra mano, besándolo luego de manera ardiente.

La necesidad de reclamar lo que era suyo se había vuelto un imprescindible, así como también limpiar a fondo el olor de Clark de su piel. Soltando un gruñido, se inclinó hacia delante y se colgó a su guía sobre el hombro, cargándolo a través del pasillo e ignorando sus protestas.

─¡McGarrett! ¡Con un demonio, bájame ahora mismo! ¡No puedes violar a tu propio guía! ─Danny golpeó a Steve en los riñones, pero el sentinel apenas reaccionó mientras lo cargaba, como si se tratara de su premio, a una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Chin se recostó en el lateral de la camioneta de Steve y contempló el majestuoso arcoíris que se extendía sobre el verde valle. El departamento de policía y el de control del gremio se habían hecho cargo del joven sentinel perturbado y se lo habían llevado al centro de vinculación. Con suerte, el joven infeliz encontrará a su propia guía entre la amplia gama de candidatos que se pasaban por ahí. Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente desde que dejara a los otros dos dentro de la casa, cuando oyó un golpe de la puerta mosquitera al ser abierta con fuerza y a ambos salir por ella.

Chin contuvo una enorme sonrisa y mantuvo su fachada zen con dificultad.

Steve caminaba de forma vanidosa, con una enorme sonrisa petulante en el rostro y con uno de sus brazos extendido de forma posesiva sobre los hombros de su guía. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que permitiera al rubio abandonar su lado y estar fuera de su vista. Se veía como un niño con zapatos nuevos, si teníamos en cuenta a los últimos como cierto rubio guía. Danny, por el contrario, estaba tan rojo como un tomate, con los labios hinchados por los besos y el cabello desordenado a pesar de los intentos evidentes por devolverlo a su estilo de siempre. Llevaba la sobrecamisa azul de Steve abotonada hasta arriba, en un vano intento de ocultar el collar de impresionantes chupetones que le rodeaban la garganta, y sostenía en la mano los restos destrozados de su propia camisa. Ambos apestaban a sexo.

Chin agradecía enormemente que Kono no estuviera allí. Realmente estaba cansado de perder siempre en las apuestas con ella.

─¿Listos para irnos?

Steve se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a Danny. El hombre casi estaba rezumando satisfacción, sin rastro alguno de la rabia asesina.

─Sí, ya vamos. Nos vemos en la oficina..., después de comer. ─Y encaminó a su guía hacia la camioneta.

Chin se subió a la moto y pudo oír la voz de Danny alzándose en protesta.

─¡¿Después de comer?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con después de comer, tú, neandertal?! ¡Después de lo que ha pasado, si crees que por un minuto vamos a...!

Chin aceleró la moto y puso rumbo a la ciudad, permitiéndose al fin reír al viento.

Fin


End file.
